How Did It Go So Wrong?
by Eilonwycousland
Summary: This one-shot is set in the Eilonwy Cousland universe. AU. Jowan's escape from the Circle. Rated M to be safe, slight violence.


Here's another little one-shot in the Eilonwy Cousland universe. This one is for Jowan and shows his escape from the Circle. It's AU because I never liked Lily so I paired him with Surana, instead! haha Thanks to Jalyn for letting me use her name! So, since it's in Eilonwy's universe, Surana is not the future Warden. What is her fate? You'll have to read The Way It Now Is to eventually find out!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jowan ran his fingertips lightly over his lover's arm. Her light cinnamon colored tresses tumbled down her back and her elven ears poked through the beautiful, wavy locks. Her dark gray eyes were closed in slumber and her full, red lips were parted slightly. _They're going to make me Tranquil. They'll take away everything I am. My love for Jalyn. Everything. _Jowan felt the familiar panic start to rise again and he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself.

He felt Jalyn stir next to him and snuggle in closer. "Jowan..." she murmured in her sleep. Maker, but he loved the way Jalyn Surana said his name. His love, his life. All he wanted was to protect her. He'd gladly give up his magic if it only meant they could be together without the Templars watching their every move.

Jalyn had recently completed her Harrowing. He, on the other hand, would never be put through it. He just _knew_ the Templars were going to make him Tranquil.

"Jowan? Are you awake?" Jalyn asked, sleepily.

Jowan smile and kissed the top of her head. "Yes, love."

Jalyn propped herself up and leaned in for a kiss. Maker's breath, but he loved this girl. He kissed her back, placing his hands in her hair and holding her close.

She pulled back a little and smiled fondly at him. "We should hurry, before the Templars come and find us."

Jowan scowled. _Damn those Templars and their blasted rules! The Maker never said mages weren't allowed to fall in love!_

"Love, I- I think we need to escape this place. I fear the Templars will make me Tranquil, soon," Jowan said, looking into his lover's eyes. _Please, let her agree to come with me. _

Jalyn sat up and pulled the covers close. _Tranquil? But why? _"How do you know such a thing, Jowan?"

"I- I overheard them. They think I've been practicing blood magic in secret," Jowan admitted reluctantly.

Jalyn furrowed her brow and thought carefully. "Is it because you've been sneaking away, to meet with me?"

Jowan nodded and closed his eyes. _Maker, please. Let her agree to this, _he prayed silently.

The eleven girl sighed and placed her head in her hands. "Then, Jowan, I will speak with Irving. I'm sure he will believe me! And then... and then we will have to stop this. If it's only going to put you in danger, I'd rather us be apart!"

Jowan's eyes flew open and he sat up quickly. _No, no she can't mean that! I won't let her go, I can't! _"Please, Jalyn, love, don't say that. If we escape the Circle, we can be free. We can be together. Please, trust me, love," he pleaded.

He cupped her face and ran his thumb along her jawline. She sighed and nuzzled his hand, a few tears falling from her eyes. She had been so very much alone until she found Jowan. Her family had given her up and she found no kindness from the Templars. "How will we escape? They have our phylacteries."

Jowan smiled and kissed her gently. "We'll break in and destroy them. You'll see, love, it'll be alright. You've only just completed your Harrowing so your phylactery is sure to still be there. Please, say you'll come with me?"

Jalyn nodded and kissed the man she loved. _It's terribly unfair, that two people so in love cannot be together freely. To the void with the Templars and the Circle. _She couldn't give up the man she loved.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jowan held tight to Jalyn's hand as the left the repository and crept silently towards the exit. It wasn't long before they reach the main area.

"Look, Irving. _Two_ of your mages are trying to escape!" Gregoire sneered. "I'm betting they're_ both_ blood mages!"

Irving shook his head and stroked his long, gray beard. "I do not believe they are both blood mages, Gregoire. Surely, even you can see that?"

Gregoire glared at the old man, _was he truly that blind? Could he not see the danger right in front of them? _Gregoire thought incredulously.

"No, Irving, Jowan isn't a blood mage! I swear it!" Jalyn proclaimed, her hand grasping Jowan's tightly.

Gregoire scoffed. "Silence, mage. Your lover will be made tranquil and you will be sent to Aenor for aiding a blood mage!"

Jalyn's blood ran cold. _Aenor? The mage prison? _

Jowan let go of Jalyn's hand and reached into the folds of his robe. "No! I will not let you have her!" he shouted and stabbed his hand. Blood spurted out and he forced all his mana outwards, knocking the Templars and Irving unconscious.

Jalyn backed away slowly, shaking her head forcefully side to side. "No, it can't be. You promised me... you _lied_ to me..." Jalyn was muttering, her voice filled with shock and horror.

Jowan reached out to her. "Love, I only dabbled. I only learned enough to protect you, should the need arise! I swear, I'll give up all magic if you come with me! They'll never find us, not now that we've destroyed the phylacteries," he pleaded. _We're so close. Please._

Jalyn shook her head firmly. "No, stay away from me, blood mage!" she shouted, tears streaming freely down her cheeks. _How could this have gone so wrong? _she wondered wildly.

Jowan stared for a full minute before turning and running. _I never should have done it. How could it have gone so wrong? Please, Maker, let her be safe. Do not let my foolish mistake cost Jalyn her life._


End file.
